Naturally
by AngelicaRe
Summary: Angel is a fairly normal teen, the one important thing about her is that her borther's are one of the most famous wrestlers in the wwe.
1. Chapter 1

Naturally

Angel Hardy is a normal 17 year old girl, who loves music, singing, playing the guitar and is a girl gamer. Everything in her life is normal except for the fact that her big brother's are the Hardy Boyz O_O. her only wish is to join her brothers and continue the hardy legacy.

Angel is outside in the Imagi-Nation playing with her puppy, Jr. her brother's come u behind her, but she can't hear them due to the iPod that she is currently listening to, in some nice new Reptar headphones I would like to add xD. Anyways, her brother's came to say goodbye since they have to go back on the road.

Angel – Jr come baby boy

Jr – woof woof!

Angel – mommy loves her baby boy yes she does :D

*whispering*

Matt – I'll grab her….

Jeff – 1,2,3!

Matt grabs Angel from behind and Angel starts screaming.

Jeff – calm down woman

Angel – really guys? -.-

Matt – we just wanted to say goodbye to our favorite baby sister

Angel -

Jeff – whats with the sad face?

Angel: I wanna go with you guys

Matt – aww I know you do, maybe one day but we're gonna be away for a while

Angel – have fun and kick major ass

Jeff – we will

Angel – come Jr, let's go find Beth, Jack and Lucas

Jr – woof!

Angel goes inside, still sad cuz she knows she'll never be able to go with her brother's unless she gets a job in the WWE. The only problem is….she doesn't think she's capable of doing so. But she knows the moves, she knows the rules and she knows the schedule….sooo…..whats the problem? The problem is her brothers. They don't think she should even try out for fear of getting hurt. But I mean come on! Shes the sister of the Hardy Boys!

She goes inside to fin Beth sitting on the couch with Lucas and Jack.

Beth - whats wrong sweety?

Angel – I wanna go on the road with Matt and Jeff

Beth – I know you do, and let me tell you, it's a lot of fun

Angel – not helping Beth _

Beth – oh sorry lol

Angel falls back on the couch, Lucas sees her and licks her face.

Angel – lol Lucas that tickles :D

After a while, Angel goes to her room with Jr following. She sits on her bed and writes. Angel loves music, so that's what she writes. Jeff had gotten her a guitar like the one he has for her last birthday and ever since then, she's been writing songs. It's been a couple hours and she decides to call one of her best friends, Lacey.

Lacey is the younger sister of Randy Orton. Yes I said Randy Orton lol. Anyway, they are best friends along with the daughter of The Undertaker, Katy. They met at a show in North Carolina.

Angel – LACEY!

Lacey – ANGEL! Wazzup lady

Angel – nothing said goodbye to my brothers today

Lacey – I know the feeling, I said bye to Randy earlier

Angel – why can't we go with them? It's not like we haven't been to a show before

Lacey – I know right, totally unfair

Angel – wanna call Katy?

Lacey – hells yeah 3 way this sh1t!

Angel – ok easy loser

Lacey - whatever!

*phone rings*

Taker – hello?

Angel – hello

Taker – hello Angel, and let me guess….

Lacey – HIII TAKER!

Taker – I figured he he, I'll get Katy

Katy – hello?

Lacey – KATY!

Angel – why must you be so loud lady?

Lacey – cuz I can be, and why aren't you?

Angel – true…KATY!

Katy – wow lol wazzup guys

Lacey – nothing we're talking about how it's not fair that our brother's get to goon the road and we can't

Katy – well…sucks to be you guys xD

Angel – alright don't rub it in our faces that you get to go alright, we don't have a dad like you

Katy – sorry, I know how much you guys want to go and you know what, I don't understand why you can't

Angel – !

Lacey – ok…easy there Angel…breath sweetheart…breath O_O

Angel – I'm sorry. It's just, I miss not seeing them, and then when they do come home, they have other stuff to do, so it's like, why come home at all?

Katy – aww Angel I know what you need…..some…music!

Angel – I actually wrote a new song I don't know if it's any good

Lacey – well…what are you waiting for girl…PLAY IT!

Angel – ok

Angel played her song called (Welcome To my Life) which is about how he feels when her brothers are on the road.

After a while on the phone with her best friends, they hang up and Angel starts to think about what life would be like on the road with her brothers. It would be awesome to hang out with her favorite wrestlers, and katy since she knows she'll definitely be there with Taker. But the rush is what she's looking for. Whenever she goes to a house show in North Carolina, when she hears the people screaming for their favorite superstar or diva, her adrenaline starts going. She gets all excited and actually starts doing some moves on her bed against her stuffed animals. After a while Angel doesn't realize that Beth comes in with the phone in her hand…

Beth – uhh….Angel?

Angel – huh? falls off bed x_x

Beth - ouch ha ha

Angel – how can I help you _

Beth - phone for you

Angel – hello?

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally ch.2

Angel – hello?

Matt – hey baby sister

Angel – MATT!

Matt – hey hows it going?

Angel – ok, I wrote a new song

Matt – that's great, we just wanted to call and tell you that me and jeff are gonna be in a match together tonight

Angel – that's great dude I'll definitely be watching

Matt – ok wish us luck

Angel – good

-click-

Angel – luck =/

*sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff's P.O.V

That song that Angel wrote us was unbelievably beautiful. I just sat there thinking that maybe she can come with us. I mean we could teach her a few moves and BAM! She would be a honorary Hardy…not that she isn't already…not by blood anyway….but she could be. Matt doesn't want to tell her, but I think she deserves to know.

I sat on the hotel bed waiting for Matt to get his big butt out of the shower. He gets out and looks at me. "what?" he asked. "why do take so long in the shower, there's not much to wash?" he looked at me like I should be afraid for my life, but I only laughed harder. Then he decided to throw a pillow at me. Yea that definitely showed me.

We were on our way to the arena, we were back in Cameron, and knew Angel would be in the audience cheering for us. I was thinking that after we go out there, that we show the WWE universe the rest of the Hardy legacy, since they already had seen our father and know who Beth is.

Matt's P.O.V

I actually liked Jeff's idea of showing off our baby sister, but I know she gets adrenaline high just like Jeff and I want her no where near the wrestling scene. As Jeff and I are waiting and stretching for our match we know there's a diva's match before our tag team match. One of the Diva's music hit and as soon as I heard "YOUR NOT ENOUGH FOR ME!" I though oh lord…not those two. It was Michelle McCool and Layla, also known as LayCool…..i mean come on, am I the only one who thinks they're not that cool.

I waited for the next diva entry thinking it would be Beth since they have a storyline together but then I heard a song for a diva I didn't know…or thought I didn't know. Britney Spears Stronger came on. I decided I didn't really care who it was because it was most likely a diva WWE wasn't going to keep.

"and making her way to the ring Cameron's own ANGEL HARDY!"

I heard that and immediately turned around, my jaw hit the floor. "MATT DO YOU SEE THIS!" Jeff yelled as he barged into the room. "I see it, but I just don't believe it! How could she do this and not tell us?" all I could do was stare at the tv. Jeff looked at me and said "maybe she won't get too hurt." All I could do was hope he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff's P.O.V

I was as dumbfounded as Matt was. Why wouldn't Angel want us to to know she was trying out for the business. I mean it does get me excited that if she does we'd all be together because that's how it should be.

Angel's P.O.V

As I was making my way to the ring all I could think about was that my brother's were watching and about how much trouble I was gonna be in wether I won or lost this match. But I already knew the outcome. I'm facing Michelle McCool and her poodle Layla is gonna be at ringside. Yay me.

As the bell rang for the starting of the match, I went for it. Michelle and I locked up and she got me in a headlock, and tough one at that. I tried to pick her up, but she brought me down. I lay there under Michelle and I could hear the crowd and understand what they were chanting. They were chanting Hardy, Hardy, Hardy! As I continued to hear this I got the adrenaline rush I'm sure my brother's get. I got flexible and kicked Michelle in the head and she let me go. Run toward her for a clothesline but she kicks me and whips me into the turnbuckle. She came charging at me and hit me hard in the stomach with her shoulder. I buckled holding my side for a while then she cam at me again but this time I kicked her in the knee. I brought her to the turnbuckle, by the hair, wrapped my legs around her neck, moved a bit and began to choke her with my legs. Yes a move I practiced that I kind of borrowed from Candice Michelle. As I landed on the floor Layla kicked me in the back and of course with the ref being the ref, he didn't see. So I turn around to go after Layla and Michelle slides and kicks me in the back as well. Now I'm on the floor holding my back and those two standing over, making fun of me. Michelle picked me up realizing the ref was counting to ten and he was on 6. She put me back in the ring and went for a cover. 1, 2, ..i kicked out because I was not about to lose to her. She got mad and started screaming. I wanted nothing more then to shut her pie hole. But the only way I would do that was to pin her. She put me in a sleeper hold. "do you think you really belong here?" I couldn't answer, all I could do was cringe because her grip got tighter. "give up already!" the ref asked me if I wanted to submit. "no" "what did you say?" "I said NO!" with that I powered out of her hold and kicked her. She was coming toward me, I ducked whipped against the rope and dropkicked her. I did it a second time. Then I went for a second one and Layla grabbed my foot causing me to fall. Michelle picked me up and whipped me toward the rope as I was coming back she kicked me in the face, so hard that my nose started to bleed. The ref came to check on me and Michelle went for the cover. 1, 2, 2 ½! I kicked out again. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Michelle started screaming at the ref. while she was attempting to teach the ref how to count, I came up behind her and tried to school-girl pin her, but she kicked out. She kicked me again and she set me up for the faithbreaker. But I picker her up and dropped her behind me. She landed near the corner of the ring so I decided to try something. I wnt to the top of the turnbuckle jumped and caught her in a head scissors. When she got up she was dizzy, so I kicked her and went for a Twist of Fate. I DID IT!

1, 2,…..3!

"here is your winner, Angel Hardy!"

I sat there in shock not yet realizing what I had just done, but when it hit me, I jumped for joy, not realizing that my nose was still bleeding. I was about to leave the ring when Layla came up behind me and started beating me, I fought her off as much as I could but got dizzy from all the adrenaline. Then Michelle started on me too.

Matt's P.O.V

"Come on dude we got to help her." As we were about to leave the locker room to help her Beth's music came on and she went running toward the ring. She went right after Michelle. And LayCool ran out of the ring with their tails between their legs. I mean come on, they have no chance against Beth. I was relieved to see her helping Angel, and then I thought..what were Jeff and I waiting for! We had to get out there.

Jeff's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I just saw! My baby sister beat the women's champion on her first night as wrestler! WE HAD TO GET OUT THERE! One to congratulate her and second to clean up her bloody nose.

Angel's P.O.V

Beth was helping me up when I heard the crowd get louder. I opened my eyes and saw my brother's running down the ramp. I wanted to run but when I tried I fell back down. "don't move, your going make your nose bleed more" "but my brothers" "don't worry silly they're coming down here, in fact here they are" Before I knew it I was engulfed in a scent only Matt would wear, and then I recognized Jeff's cologne, so different from Matt's. I was so happy and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's P.O.V

As I began to wake up I couldn't see anything but blurry things. As things started to come into focus, two men in white were standing over me. I jerked up in a panic. "relax sweety, your in the infirmary." I looked over and saw Beth sitting in the chair across from where I was laying down. The doctors reassured me I was going to be fine. I laid back down and all I could think about was how mad Matt was going to be. Either way I knew I was in for a yelling because if I told him what I was doing he would have tried to keep me from doing it, and if I didn't tell him, which I didn't, he would have gotten mad for me not telling him.

My brothers came into the room after talking to the doctor. "I'm so proud of you Angel" Jeff said hugging me as he jumped on the examining table next to me. I looked at Matt and by the look in his eyes, he was angry. "Matt, I'm…" "Angel, what were you thinking? Do you know you could have seriously gotten hurt" "but Matt I'm fine, it was just a little bloody nose" Matt spun around. "a little! You blacked out from the loss of blood!" "BUT MATT! Please listen to me! The only reason I did this was because I wanted to spend more time with you guys! I'm happy when you guys come home from being on the road, but you guys have other stuff to do than hang around with your little sister" Matt looked down at me. "Angel that's not true" "yes it is Jeff. You come home and spend time with Beth, all your time! Even if she has something to do, you follow her because you have nothing better to do. And I don't even know what Matt does. The only company I have is Jr, Lucas and Jack. And don't get me wrong I love them, but it's not the same thing as being with you guys. I've finally proven to you guys that I can travel and take what the business has to throw at me, please don't take this away from me."

Matt just stood there and Jeff was looking down. We sat there in an awkward silence for 5 minutes before I decided to leave. "I'm going to find Teddy" they still sat in silence. As I was walking down the hall Vickie happened to walk up to me. "excuse me! who the hell do you think you are! Pinning my Women's Champion? Your nothing but a nobody" I laughed. "why are you laughing?" "because if your "champion" was truly a champion, then she wouldn't have gotten bested by a newbie" her face got ugly because she got angrier. As I was walking away, I said "just saying"

Jeff's P.O.V

Matt and I continued to sit there in silence. I wanted to say something but I could see he was thinking hard. I didn't realize that Angel missed us this much. Personally I think Matt should let our sister travel with us, but he still looks at her like she's a baby, and she is our baby sister…our baby sister that's growing up and she's proven that.

"um Matt" He looked at me. "yea?" I sighed "I think you should let her join us" "are you crazy Jeff. She could get hurt!" I jumped off the table. 'I understand that Matt, but I'm here, and I'm your little brother, why can't you let Angel follow in our footsteps?" "because it's not the same Jeff, you're my BROTHER and she's our SISTER" well..that was sexist. "okay so the only reason you don't want her here with us is because she's a girl?" "no that's not what I meant" "then what did you mean?" "look I'm just worried about her okay? She's our baby Jeff, I don't want to see her get hurt" I put an arm around Matt. "I understand that you don't want to see her get hurt and you want her to stay our baby forever, but just like me we're growing up Matt, and I think tonight she's proven it to us"

Matt's P.O.V

Jeff was right, she was growing up. I know what I have to do. I have to get her known to the WWE universe. She's going come out with us when we have our match. "let's go find her" as we walked out of the room she came running up to us. "MATT TEDDY LOVED ME!" "that's great Angel, and we've talked about you traveling with us in the business and I'm proud of you for taking all this time to prove you can be just as tough as we are. So your going to accompany us to the ring for or match next" "really! ZOMG THANK YOU MATT!"

Angel's P.O.V

Oh my lanta! I cannot believe that Matt is actually going to let me accompany then to the ring! They're match is against Chris Jericho and Jaime Noble. We were getting ready and I decided to give them a thank you present for letting me do this. I've been working on this for months and I finally get to wear it. I didn't wear it during the match, and I'm thinking to myself…WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR IT YOU DUMMY! Anyways it's wrestling attire with the Hardy's symbol on it. It was shorts with a bra like top with the Hardy's symbol on the butt and on my boots. And they're my favorite colors. Purple and Green.

I went to my brother's dressing room. "knock knock!" "who s it?" "it's your wonderful sister sporting the gear she made!" I opened the door and struck a pose. "oh yeah! What do you guys think?" "that's looks great Angel" "thanks Matty, I've been working on this for months, I am so happy that I get use it!"

It was time for the match and we were coming out first.

*ding ding ding* "the following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making they're way to the ring from Cameron North Carolina! Matt, Jeff and Angel, THE HARDYS!

As we made our way down to the ring, the crowd got louder! And I was pumping I was so excited to know that the WWE Universe might be growing to like me. Chris Jericho's music started playing and he and Noble came down the ramp. Matt stood in front of me and Jeff stood behind me as they got in the ring. Jeff lowered the rope so I could climb down. The match started and my brother's were really beating Noble until Jericho tripped Matt, and Jeff got in the ring. While the ref had his back turned to hold Jeff back, Jericho grabbed his belt and gave it to Noble and he went to hit Matt. There's no way I was going to let that happen. So I grabbed Jericho by the ankle and he lost balance and fell on his back. Noble turned around dropped the title and started to come after me. I've seen this happen a bunch of times to wrestler, so I ran to the corner where Jeff was. And Jeff clotheslined him. He threw Noble back in the ring and Matt went after him, also being the big baby that he was Jericho was still on the floor nursing his "wounded back". I mean really how much damage can I do?

Matt pins Noble in the ring and Jericho is furious. H climbs in the ring and starts attacking Matt and Jeff goes to help him. I will be damned if I'm going to sit back and do nothing so I go in there and kick Jericho in the face. He comes running toward me, gets tripped by Jeff and punched by Matt. We exit the ring in victory. As we got to the top of the ramp, I stopped my brother's turned them around and raised their hands.

They are the best big brother's in the whole world.


End file.
